


On The Beach

by flootzavut



Series: On Holiday [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Kate Lives, Kibbs, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, no redeeming features
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same AU/on the same holiday as "Meltdown"</p><p>Kate and Gibbs spend the afternoon at a private beach and take advantage of the privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenni3penny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni3penny/gifts).



> So Jenni basically said it was her birthday and I should write her some beach smut, and my muse is reeeeeal easy. 
> 
> Also, I've never actually had sex in the sea (my life is tragedy), so yeah... just roll with it, okay? I apologise if I mess up.

Gibbs watched unashamedly as Kate grabbed the hem of her sundress and pulled it up and off.

He still couldn't get over the fact he was now allowed - hell, practically required - to ogle her when she was in a bikini. She bent over to grab something from her bag, and his mouth watered, and when she turned around and smiled at him, scooping her hair into a messy bun on top of her head, he gave her an unapologetic once over and then grinned at the colour in her cheeks when he got back up to her face.

"You joinin' me?" he asked, patting the beach towel he was on.

"I want to swim first." She bit her lip. "Wouldn't say no to your company in the ocean, though."

Well, it wasn't polite to refuse a lady. He got to his feet and pulled her in to kiss her, just because he could.

"What was that for?" she asked when they surfaced.

He shrugged. "Just 'cause you're beautiful."

She blushed again. For a gorgeous woman, she was charmingly bad at taking a compliment. Which, of course, only made it more enjoyable to tell her when she was looking particularly delicious.

"You look really good in a bikini, Katie."

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly up at him, her face open and happy and bathing in his appreciation.

"Look even better without it, mind."

The colour in her cheeks brightened. "You're incorrigible."

He grinned and didn't deny it. "Ever been skinny dipping?"

She scrunched up her nose. "I'm not big on public nudity."

"Private beach, Kate." He gestured around them, to the conspicuous lack of other holidaymakers. "No one else is gonna see you." _And I_ really _wanna see you._

"So?" She looked doubtful, but he could feel how her heart rate spiked and see the flush spread over her chest.

"So I seem to remember bein' on a public beach and makin' you come apart." AKA a memory he was going to treasure _forever_. "This one we have all to ourselves..." He fiddled with the tie at the side of her bikini bottoms. "Kinda seems a shame to waste it."

She was trying to keep looking stern and disapproving, but it was undermined by the hitch in her breathing and the way she licked her lip with nervous excitement. "Skinny dipping?"

He nodded. "Trust me, you'll love it."

"Is that code for 'I just want you to be naked'?"

He grinned. "Well sure. But skinny dipping's fun. Feelin' the water right on your skin, everywhere. Feels good."

"Feeling your partner touch you everywhere because there's nothing to stop him and his cheeky hands..."

"That too."

She laughed at his honesty. "You're shameless. But with that as my incentive, how can I refuse, huh?" She grinned and ran her hand down his side and into the top of his swim shorts. "It's not like I have any objection to _you_ being naked, either."

He started to undo the bow on her bikini as she slid her hand further down, peeling his shorts off slowly. She pushed them down as far as she could, brushing her hand teasingly against his cock, and he undid the second bow and let the bottom half of her bikini fall to the ground before kicking his shorts the rest of the way off. She glanced down at him and licked her lips, and then she was reaching up to undo the knot at her neck, and he was reaching around for the one at her back, and then they were both naked.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered.

"So are you."

He could tell from her breathing and the sound of her voice that she was both nervous and turned on. He took a moment to admire her. "Gorgeous," he whispered again. "God, Kate. You are stunning, d'you realise that?"

She gave him a shy smile. She really _didn't_ truly understand how beautiful she was, which made him sad, but was a damn good excuse to tell her over and over and over. He put his hands on her shoulders, skimmed them down her arms, then pulled her into his body so he could cup her backside in his hands. She slipped her arms around his waist and he felt her sound of pleasure. He stroked her ass, slow, sensuous, suggestive, and ground his erection into her stomach.

"Feel what you do to me, Katie. You're amazin'. Funny an' gorgeous an' brave... sexy, just..." He shrugged. "A _ma_ zin'."

Keeping one hand firm on her butt, he ran the other up and down her side, lightly stroking her ribcage in a motion just on the border between ticklish and tingling. She let out a shivery sigh against his throat and he knew he'd judged it right. As he continued, the sighing turned into an actual moan. He grinned. It was unbelievably good to know how to make her melt, was incredible to touch her just so and have her react exactly how he intended.

"Gibbs," she breathed, and he could lose himself in that one syllable, just quite happily drown in the way she sounded, the desire and satisfaction. She bit down on his shoulder and whimpered when he let his other hand slide down to the bottom of her ass, trace the line between her buttock and her leg, then make just the lightest tease to where he could already feel her arousal. "Oh God."

He chuckled, but decided against making a snarky or smug comment in favour of trying to make sure her brain continued to melt. His hand was so close - he couldn't resist... he slipped the first joint of his finger into her from behind, felt exactly how turned on she was, a tease both for her and for himself. Before the hour was out, he was gonna be in there, feeling all the heat and wet of her around his cock, and it was gonna be _amazing_.

She pressed back against him, inviting him further in, moaned when he took the invitation. "Yes... Oh, _yeah_ ," she breathed.

Her voice was as warm and delicious as her body, and she moved against him, fucking his finger as deep as she could, rubbing against his erection. He bent to kiss her again, slow and sure, full of love and promise and sex, and she dug her fingernails into his back.

"Jethro," she murmured when they surfaced. He smiled. He was used to being simply Gibbs, even kind of liked it, but still, when she purred 'Jethro' at him in a come hither tone, looked up at him with those bedroom eyes, well... he really liked that, too.

"You're beautiful, Caitlin. My Katie. You're... gorgeous."

She opened her mouth, but no words came out, just a satisfied moan as she rocked against his hand. At this rate, he realised, they weren't even going to make it into the sea, and while he had no objection to standing here and fingering her till she came apart in his arms, he couldn't shake the image, the fantasy, of doing so out in the ocean. Before she could get to the point where she'd brain him for stopping, he gently withdrew, slow but deliberate. She pouted and made a disappointed noise, but her head fell against his shoulder and then she sighed happily.

He licked his finger clean then stroked his hand over her hair, tucked a strand behind her ear, his other hand cupping her butt, squeezing again.

"Gorgeous," he repeated, and as she nuzzled his chest he felt her smile.

He waited, let her breathing calm a little - but not too much. _Change of venue, Katie-girl, no change of plan_. Then, "So, skinny dipping."

She blinked up at him, looking like she barely understood what he'd said, and he fought back the urge to laugh out loud. She was gorgeous anyway. When she was so knocked out, so turned on she could barely think straight? He wanted to pinch himself. It was difficult to believe _he_ had put that look on her face.

"Still up for skinny dipping, Kate?" he tried.

She smiled this time, nodded slowly. Still not really with him, but he figured she'd get the picture soon enough.

He grabbed her hand and tugged her after him as he started down the beach and into the waves. She shook her head, coming back to life, laughing as she followed.

He didn't stop until the water was up to her shoulders, and he couldn't help grinning down at her, at the way she was both shy and excited, and particularly at how her breasts bobbed buoyantly and invitingly with the motion of the waves. Oh, he was _so_ glad he had the right to do this.

"Gibbs!"

"What?"

"You're.. looking at me."

The best thing about how well he knew Kate these days was he could tell the difference between when she was genuinely embarrassed and the times when she just felt like she should be. And the best thing about them being in a relationship was how he could tease her out of it when it was just a case of 'should'. This was definitely one of those times. He grinned.

"'Course I'm lookin' at you, Kate. You're gorgeous. And naked. Why would I look anywhere else?" He ran his hands up and down her body, brushing the sides of her breasts, stroking her stomach. Well okay, the very best thing? He was allowed to touch her. But being able to tease her was also pretty damn good. "Besides, you're lookin' at me, too."

She bit her lip and turned a pleasing shade of dark pink. Kate was ballsy and proud, a modern woman, a feminist, and she _really_ liked sex, but she still had enough hang ups to get self-conscious when caught staring at his cock. It was endearing.

"'S okay, Katie. Don't mind. Kinda like it, to be honest. Can look as much as you want, far as I'm concerned."

Her cheeks went even pinker, but she grinned as she looked up at him. "Good to know." She wrapped a hand around it. "This okay too?"

"Ohh, definitely."

He slipped his hand between her legs, and grinned when her head fell against his shoulder and she let out a little squeak of pleasure, her hand tightening slightly around his erection.

Even in competition with the seawater, he could feel how turned on she was still, hot and welcoming. "Oh, Katie."

She didn't even offer a token protest as he slid two fingers into her and let his thumb press into her clit, just bit down on his shoulder again and moved against him, a now familiar rhythm that still never failed to blow his brain. It seemed like she'd half forgotten she had a hold of him too, but he had plans for his hard on anyway. In the meantime, he'd get on with making her scream.

"Could watch you like this for _hours_ ," he murmured into her ear. "Watchin' you, _feelin'_ you get off on my hand... the most amazin' thing." He swallowed. "Could just spend the rest of my life with my fingers inside you, Kate, I swear. Jus' seein' an' feelin' you fallin' apart. Knowin' I did it."

He cupped her breast in his other hand and she whimpered when he tweaked her already-hard nipple. "You're gorgeous, Katie. Love seein' you like this. Gonna take you and spread you out on that towel after just so's I can look at you all over. See every inch of you with the sun kissin' ya."

Her fingers tightened on the back of his neck, and he grinned. He was gonna enjoy looking at her, his own private Venus in the late afternoon sun, but telling her about it was also damn enjoyable. Kate was delightfully susceptible to him murmuring his wicked intentions in her ear, and the way she'd dissolve more simply from the sound of his voice was gratifying. He still couldn't quite believe - even with his fingers buried inside her and her breath hard and fast against his chest - that this was really real.

"Oh yeah. Good girl. So good. Almost as good as tastin' you, havin' you come in my mouth. Gonna do that, too, though. Gonna taste you, love you, make you come, naked on the beach, the sunshine on your skin, an' I'll make you fall to pieces again. That okay with you?"

She let out a quiet whimper he decided probably meant she was okay with it. Her breathing was shaky and uneven. "Giiiibbs..."

"You close, Katie?"

"Oh God, so... so cuh- so c-close..."

He chuckled. "You're fuckin' gorgeous when you're desperate, Kate, you know that?"

"Puh-please, Gibbs, pleeeease..."

He was never, ever gonna get tired of this. He twisted his fingers inside her, pressed his thumb against her clit, and then she was tensing and shaking around him, panting out her climax in high, desperate cries, her teeth biting into his skin, her hand tightening around his cock again, and he let out a needy groan of his own as he thrust involuntarily into her grip.

"We should do this more often," he said, when her breathing had evened out and her body was no longer pulsing around his fingers.

Her eyes were still closed and she moved against his touch, languid and satisfied. Amazingly, she somehow found the presence of mind to pump him, make him moan right back at her.

She swallowed a couple of times, trying to find her voice, and laughed breathlessly before she spoke. "I know you like to beat the odds, Gibbs, but I'm pretty sure our sex life is already above average even when we're not on holiday."

He grinned. He really loved hearing that rough, gasping note in her voice and knowing he'd put it there. "I meant doin' it outdoors."

She smiled. "Bit more difficult in DC, huh? We don't want to go getting frostbite. Or getting arrested for public indecency. I think the director might not be very understanding."

He laughed. "Guess we'll have to make the most of bein' here, then."

"Guess we will." She let go of his cock so she could wrap her arms around his neck, tugging herself higher against his body, then wound her legs around him, pulled herself in close, and he moaned at how warm and slick she was against him.

"Oh God, Katie."

She chuckled into his ear. "Well, you started it."

"Mmmm. True. Sound like I was complainin'? Trust me, really wasn't. Oh fuck, Kate."

"Well if you insist, Gibbs, I'm game."

He laughed. There was really no downside to being teased this way.

"I'd go down on you," she added, "but I don't think I can hold my breath long enough. Back on dry land, though... 'M gonna make your brain melt."

"I'll hold you to that."

"You'd better. Since it's about the only time I ever have the upper hand."

He grinned. Like he ever _truly_ had the upper hand.

"For now," she continued, "I think we can probably find something else fun to do, don't you?" She moved back and forth, painting his dick with her arousal. "Yeeeeeah..."

He nodded his agreement as he pushed against her. He loved touching her, and eating her out was one of his favourite pastimes, but nothing quite compared to the sensation of her pussy against his cock. "You feel... fuck, Kate, you feel amazing."

"Mm-hm." She rolled her hips back and forth. "So do you. Oh God, Gibbs. I... oh fuck, I need..." He shifted the angle so he was hitting her clit. "Yeah. Oh yeah."

He leaned down to kiss her as he slipped his fingers back inside, and they moaned into each other's mouths as their bodies rocked in harmony.

Eventually she pulled away, her eyes dark. her breathing heavy. She looked up at him like he was God. "I need..."

Okay, maybe not _forever_...

She wriggled against him, and he got the message fast, his own impatience to be inside her adding to his urgency. The fingers she'd been fucking now gently parted her, and he guided himself slowly in, savouring the grunt against his neck. Kate loved the size of him, loved feeling full, feeling every inch of him, and Gibbs for his part still couldn't quite believe how she felt or the reaction he got when he entered her. "Oh yeah, Gibbs. _Oh_ yeah." She squirmed. "Oh, fuck. Oh holy hell, you feel so..."

He grinned. "Good for you, huh?"

She moaned. "Always. Oh God, Gibbs, always." Yup, this was _never_ gonna get old.

Out here, with one arm occupied keeping her against his body, his leverage was relatively limited, but he began to move as best he could, and circled her clit with the two wet fingers she'd been fucking. Kate squeezed down deliberately on his cock, laughed in his ear when he swore, and wriggled deliciously each time he slid directly over her clit.

It didn't take long to get her over the edge again, and the feel of her falling apart, the way she moaned in his ear, was all Gibbs needed to come. He whispered her name, and couldn't even find it in himself to be disgusted with his sentimentality.

He did discover that having a wet, wriggling Kate wrapped around his waist and his deflating but still extremely happy cock was not good for his ability to stand up. Given they were up to his chest in the sea, he thought it could become an issue.

"Dunno 'bout you, Kate," he managed, "but I kinda feel like I need to lie down and recover from that."

She laughed. "Did I blow your brain, lover?"

He chuckled back. "Just a lot."

She smiled, her face open and happy and full of the kind of feelings he'd once thought he'd never be able to inspire in her. "I think skinny dipping traditionally involves actual, you know, _swimming_ , but that seems a little ambitious right now."

He laughed. "I think gettin' back to shore is gonna be my limit."

She made no objection to him heading back to the beach, and while having Kate hanging on him like a rhesus monkey was distracting, he decided, on the whole, he could happily spend more time with her clinging onto his body.

Eventually they got back to the beach towel, and he unceremoniously allowed himself to flop down onto it with her on top of him.

For a while they lay together in a tangled heap, breathing heavily. Gibbs ran his hand slowly up and down her back, soft and loving, and she was practically purring. It was kind of flattering and mostly just really cute.

Well. Okay, it was pretty hot, too.

He liked to touch her, partly to physically reassure himself she was _there_ and he wasn't just having a particularly delicious dream, but her reacting to his touch with such obvious, feline pleasure was an addition he'd never grumble about. Like a cat, Kate was choosy who she gave affection to, and the way she unreservedly gave it to him was something Gibbs treasured and was still getting used to.

When he got his breath back, he decided he was ready to fulfil the promises he'd made in the water with his fingers inside her. Kate didn't seem like she was exactly ready for the next round, but that didn't mean he couldn't look his fill.

He rolled onto his side, then laughed when Kate gracelessly slid off of him onto the towel with no resistance. "Relaxed there, Katie?"

She grinned. "No. Relaxed is _way_ too tense a word for how I feel."

She let him straighten her out, floppy as a rag doll and apparently perfectly happy to be manhandled, at least by him. He untangled her legs and arms and moved her onto her back, then smiled at the result. For a few minutes he just let his eyes wander all over her body, marvelling again that Kate was here, with him, that he had the perfect right to touch her and look at her and love her.

Eventually, she opened one eye to peer up at him. "Whatcha doin'?"

He couldn't help but grin at how lazily satisfied she sounded. "Oh, just admirin' ya."

She smiled happily. "Yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

"Tha's nice."

"You're gorgeous, y'know."

"'Nks." She stretched luxuriantly, closing her eyes again and making a little happy noise, then laughed low and husky when he couldn't suppress the needy moan he made.

He ran his hand over her stomach, not quite able to believe how glorious she was, and finding it even more difficult to trust he was actually here, unashamedly drinking in her naked form, that he'd just made her come twice. That she apparently loved him as much as he loved her.

"Beautiful. The things I could do with you, Katie..."

"'S long as you don't expect me to move, you can do whatever you want."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh really?"

"Mm-hm. Get inventive. I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

"That's quite an invitation, Caitlin."

She shrugged. "Voice of experience. You like making me come. I like when you make me come. Win-win." She opened her eyes just far enough to wink at him. "I will be making your brain melt, after." Her voice was slow and warm. "'M gonna suck your cock so good you'll wanna _die_. Jus' need to chill a bit, first."

He couldn't help but laugh. It was surreal. Kate Todd inviting him to do whatever he wanted with her body while she recovered enough to go down on him? _Hot damn_. He actually pinched himself, just in case, and didn't wake up. As unbelievable as it seemed, apparently it was real.

 _You are one lucky SOB, Gunny_.

He leaned down to kiss her till she was moaning into his mouth. "God, I love doing that." She giggled, and he nipped at the corner of her jaw to remind her to take his seduction seriously. Predictably, she just giggled again and he laughed.

She was, he realised, actually, literally irresistible. He kind of hoped she never entirely figured that out. He wanted her to know how incredible and wonderful and amazing he thought she was, but he also wanted to keep hold of his sanity. He wasn't sure Kate realising he was incapable of telling her 'no' was compatible with his continued mental health.

He kissed his way down the side of her neck and along the top of her shoulder, then pulled away to just look at her again for a moment. She did look - well, he could start with stunning and work up till he ran out of words and he still wouldn't have her covered. He didn't have the vocabulary to do her justice. Even the idea she'd invited him to have his wicked way with her however he liked didn't outshine the luxury of simply seeing her like this, naked and beautiful, her skin lit up golden and perfect in the sun, all for him to enjoy.

He ran his fingers lightly down the centre of her body, relished the little sigh of pleasure it teased out of her, then lowered his mouth again to taste her skin and work his way over her collarbone and to her pulse point, where he could feel her heartbeat thrumming away despite how relaxed she appeared. He probably could just look at her till she was ready to go down on him and be perfectly happy, but he had also promised to make her come in his mouth, and as promises went, it was one he'd take great pleasure in fulfilling. He would get inventive later. Right now he just wanted to taste her.

He kissed her mouth again, briefly, then without warning leaned down to lick her breast, suck her nipple into his mouth, grinning hard when she moaned and her back arched. Oh yeah. He was gonna have a helluva lot of fun keeping this particular promise. He wrapped one hand round each breast and started to move back and forth between them, licking and sucking her skin, lightly pinching her nipples, then tugging and letting his teeth graze over them, grinning again when her head fell back and she let out a long whine.

It was a closely kept secret she'd never even said out loud to him, but careful experimentation had proven it beyond reasonable doubt; his Katie was much more adventurous and _way_ kinkier than she would admit. It was delightfully at odds with the slightly prudish image she liked to portray, and he loved knowing it about her. Not to mention using it to make her squeal and writhe underneath him.

His cock was making a miraculous recovery already, but he reminded it he had more important things in hand right now. He was looking forward to the promised blowjob - hell, he was only human - but eating Kate out in the meantime, making her scream and come and fall apart, was not something he planned to rush.

Kissing and loving her breasts was addictive. They were soft, warm and delicious, and he would swear he could happily spend his life pillowed there, but eventually her breathing got harsher and she whined, sounding needy and desperate. When she finally managed to gasp out a 'pleeeease', he laughed and started, oh-so-slowly, to move downwards, a loving goodbye kiss on the underside of each breast making her shudder before he started to nibble and caress his way further down her body.

He ignored her pleas, knowing that despite what she might be saying, she loved being teased, maybe even as much as he loved teasing her. This was a finely judged dance he had done many times, and he knew exactly how to make her brain leak out her ears.

He took his time working his way down her body, so when his mouth was finally on her stomach she had most definitely come back to life, wriggling and begging. She made a relieved 'hmm' as he kissed his way down over her belly, one hand brushing through his hair and then resting on his head. It was partly affection, he knew, but also partly a warning. She might just hurt him if he teased her for longer than she could actually stand. He laughed to himself as he glanced up, seeing her chest heaving. She was trembling with anticipation, she was so desperate, desperate for him, and he was never gonna get tired of this.

At long last, he let his mouth sink down between her legs. He nibbled one thigh, licked the other, but he was too impatient himself. He could smell her, and it was just too damn tempting.

He pressed his face into her for a moment, burying his nose in her curls, breathing her in. Tantalising both himself and her with the promise of what was coming. Then his tongue slipped out for a first, exploratory taste, noticing, like a connoisseur, how the rich, delicious flavour he was used to was overlaid with the bite of salt. He wondered how long it would take to get her so turned on the tang of seawater would be completely drowned out by how she tasted. It sure sounded like a fun experiment, and he licked deeper, then grinned into her flesh when she moaned and thrust up into his face. He took it slow and sure, enjoying her, ready to savour her as long as possible before he finally made her come.

"God, Gibbs," she managed, her voice high and needy. "You're so... oh fuck, you're so good... at... oh, God."

He grinned again as he continued to explore her. It'd taken her a while to be fully convinced just how much he enjoyed _doing_ this, but once convinced, she let him do it as often as he liked. He was good at it, had a lot of practice under his belt, but when it came to Kate... he was, if he said so himself, a master at making her head fall off, and he'd spent many happy hours perfecting his ability to do so. He sucked gently. _Oh God_. He loved the way she tasted and felt in his mouth, the reactions he got. It was too incredible.

Various women over the years had commented on his willingness to give head. He hadn't ever been able to figure out why some guys were so reluctant that he was the unusual one. It was so much fun, it was so damn _good_ , why would anyone want to miss out?

There was nothing quite like burying his face so deep in Kate's body she was all he could taste and smell and see, the intimacy of it, the way he could feel her arousal in his mouth and running down his chin. Being inside of her was always mind blowing, but there was something about going down on her that was, in its own way, equally as special and intimate and shatteringly sensual.

He groaned, felt her respond to the vibrations of his voice, and it was unbelievable, amazing. He still couldn't quite get his mind round how wet she got, how she moaned and pushed up harder against him. He'd admired her for so long from afar, but had never dared imagine she'd let him taste her and love her and make her fall apart this way. He hoped he'd never get used to this, never take it for granted.

She was hot and slick under his tongue, even the lightest touches prompting a reaction. He slid down to lick deep into her, wanting to taste more, wanting all of her. He could feel her body tensing, her legs scrabbling as she arched into him, inviting him - _begging_ him - for more. He squeezed her butt, thrust his tongue as deep as possible, swirling it against her sensitive flesh, groaned his enjoyment into her, and savoured the way her fingers curled into the back of his hair as she thrust against his face, all this wet heat, just for him.

"Yeeeeeahhhh... God, Giiiibbs..."

He couldn't help laughing again. It was all too good, it was everything he wanted, and he wanted it branded into his memory for the rest of his life.

Finally, slowly, he returned to her clit. She was so sensitised now, so ready after the long bout of teasing, that each flicker and swipe of his tongue made her shudder and shake beneath him. She wriggled and squirmed, alternately begging and cursing him, all interspersed with her desperate moans of pleasure.

He slipped a couple of fingers into her, angled to catch everywhere she needed them to, and she gasped out her approval and moved against him, fucking his fingers as he pleasured her clit with his mouth.

"Oh Jesus, Gibbs, I... oh God..."

It was tempting to just go all out, he knew it wouldn't take much to make her explode, but he kept it soft and rhythmical, speeding up but so slowly, trusting his instincts to take her as high as possible before finally making her break and shatter. Her breathing was hard and fast, her head was thrown back, and she could manage no more than a gasp or moan of approval as her brain gave in, losing the ability to think or speak into his mouth. He gradually amped up the pressure, she began to shake, and then he was sucking hard, just how she needed it, and her body was taut as a bowstring for a second before she broke under him, pulsing and groaning and coming hard and long. He kept teasing her clit as long as he could, feeling her squeeze down on his fingers, and then eventually she was pushing his head away, unable to take any more.

"Oh God, Gibbs." Her voice was weak and rough. "Oh God."

He chuckled. She sounded utterly satisfied. It was _so_ good to put that sound in her voice. She was still moving against his fingers, and he left them inside her, slicked up into her heat.

Once she had calmed down some, he bent back down to run his tongue up her thigh and back over her. Sometimes, he thought, this was even his favourite part. Slowly and carefully, he licked her clean, not hiding his sounds of pleasure and satisfaction, laughing to himself when her body twitched and she let out little whimpers at the feel of his tongue. She got so sensitive after her orgasm, so responsive; she couldn't deal with more direct stimulation on her clit so soon, but he'd discovered this was something they could both enjoy. It was on the edge of too much for her, but it was an edge her kinky side thoroughly approved of, and it was fun watching her shiver and shake, overwhelmed but unwilling to cut it short.

For his part, he loved seeing her so drowned in pleasure she couldn't refuse more even when her body wanted her to, loved the excuse to get his lips and tongue all over her again, loved the taste and the way she arched into his mouth despite herself.

Eventually he had her as cleaned up as she was gonna get, considering his efforts were still making her groan and drip, and he worked his way back up her body and grinned at her.

She tugged him down for a kiss. He'd always been surprised and maybe a little impressed that Kate didn't seem to mind, even seemed to relish, the taste of herself on his lips. She kissed him so hard he had to catch his breath when she released him. Yet another piece of the mysterious puzzle that was his favourite kinky prudish Catholic girl, and he loved trying to figure her out.

He pulled her against him and rolled on his back so she ended up lying across him, a naked Kate-blanket, relaxed to the point of floppiness, still leaking a little against his thigh, and he chuckled. "That was... God, I _love_ doin' that for ya, Katie-girl."

She laughed. "Never woulda noticed." Her voice was drowsy and soft with satisfaction. "Mmm. Was... yummy." She sighed, sounding very contented. "Kinda like doing it for you, too."

"Lookin' forward to it. Think you need to rest for a bit first, huh?"

"Mm-hm." She sounded about thirty seconds away from being sound asleep. "Then imma blow your brain, 'kay?"

"Okay." He laughed again and ran his hand over her hair. "Not goin' anywhere." She already had blown his brain. Anything else was a bonus. In the meantime, a sleepy Kate cuddled up to his chest, her breath against his skin, her hand clutching onto his upper arm possessively... he really couldn't think of anything in the world he'd rather be doing right now.

* * *

He wouldn't have believed he was even capable of falling to sleep in the middle of the afternoon with Kate sprawled in all her unclothed glory over his body, but evidently he had. The next thing he remembered was moaning and thrusting, still half asleep, and with his brain melting out of his ears, and it took him a few seconds to realise she'd decided she was feeling impatient, and what had woken him up was Kate's tongue and lips expertly working his now very much recovered erection.

"Oh God," he whispered, and he heard and felt her chuckled response. She was well aware this was his favourite ever way to wake up, but he was such an early riser at home she had to be sneaky to ever get a chance to do it. Having her mouth wrapped around him as the sun sank toward the horizon was about as perfect an end to this day as he could've imagined.

He was too sleepy to even try and make it last, instead just laid back and enjoyed, stroking one hand through her hair, lazily thrusting into her grip and her mouth, groaning when she hummed around his cock. "Katie..." He sounded utterly defenceless, and didn't even mind. She tugged lightly on his balls, her fingers dancing delicately over his perineum, his whole groin aching with need and pleasure. Holy fuck, she was so good at this, and she was going at it with all she had. He didn't stand a chance.

"Kate, I'm gonna..."

She nodded her understanding of his warning, and then ran her tongue up the length of him before sucking again, milking him, and he couldn't hold out any longer. He let out a long groan of pleasure and release as he came, felt her smile even as she swallowed him down, and then it was his turn to flop in a boneless heap and whimper as she licked him clean.

"God, Katie."

She finished her task with some relish and then grinned at him.

He shook his head. "Pretty sure good Catholic girls aren't supposed to enjoy that so much."

Kate shrugged a shoulder. "Well, you know how it is. Us good girls are easily led astray by the bad boys." She crawled up his body and flopped down on his chest. "Especially the really hot ones."

"Hot good girls or hot bad boys?"

She giggled. "Both."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was."

Would he, he wondered, ever get over the fact she thought it was hot? Probably not. He was kind of okay with that.

He pulled the edge of the towel over them both to stave off the slight cooling of the air as the afternoon sun began to retreat, and sighed into her hair. What a day. "We really should come back here, y'know."

Kate laughed. "Any excuse to get me naked."

He shrugged. "Yup."

She nuzzled into his chest. "I think I'm really very definitely okay with that."

"After I can actually move my legs again, what say we go back to the hotel and get naked some more?"

"I say that sounds like a perfect end to the day."

"Good." _You are one lucky bastard, Gunny_.

"Gibbs?"

"Mm-hm?"

"We should go on holiday more often."

He laughed again.

He'd never been much of a one for holidays till now, but given how this one had turned out? He would be very happy to change his tune.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
